The Game Changer
by SeaPatrolFan-Aussie4life
Summary: This is an AU of Kara and Danny Before and During season 1. it includes Danny/Kara, Alisha Granderson and Seaman Wright
1. Chapter 1

TLS

As Kara played the game of poker in the Mess Deck, Danny watched her from afar, listening to his music on iTunes. Lately Kara seemed to be isolated and rarely interacted with anyone, so seeing her today, outside of her shift, was a surprise. No one knew why she was isolating herself, except for one person, Lt. Danny Green.

No one knew what had gone on before Kara received her detail, calling her on the Nathan James after a quick shore duty. No one but Danny. Which is why she was avoiding everyone, to stop herself from seeing him and cause her to punch him in the gut. She would never get over what he did to her. Not after she felt so strongly about him.

 _Kara had just gotten off the Nathan James to enjoy a week leave before going to active shore duty. She was thinking about what her roommate Lt. Alisha Granderson said to her, " You need to relax Kara, when you get back home start a relationship. I know you only care about your career, but you're going on shore duty, I think you'd enjoy coming home to someone after a long day at work. I know it helped me while I worked ashore." At that point Kara just so happened to run into a male, 6', sandy coloured hair, pure hotness. And when I say she ran into a male she literally ran into him. Luckily the fine specimen caught each other before falling over. The male said " I am Danny Green. Are you okay?" Nervous Kara replied with "Kara Foster nice to meet you." After she said that Danny gave her his signature smirk and blurted out " Are you available? I mean… do you wanna?" luckily Kara cut him off and told him," Yes I am available would you like to meet for coffee at Starbucks in about an hour?"_

 _An hour later Kara and Danny where getting to know each other when Danny asked what she did as a job. Nervously not wanting to let him know that she was in the United States Navy, she said that she was a paramedic, which is not fair from the truth considering she did do her course and was qualified. Danny then told her that he was a police officer. After a while they decided to go for a walk, Kara wasn't really a one night stand girl and Danny wasn't one either but she felt a sudden desire to kiss him and have him close to her. Danny feeling the same way invited her over._

 _Throughout the week Kara and Danny stayed in bed together doing what people in a relationship do, have sex, until Kara realised that she had to work the next day. Begrudgingly she told him that she had to work, but promised to be over after work. Her day at work was a good one until she was called into the office of her boss. She found out that she was being deployed the day after the next and tearfully left to go home and pack. After she finished packing she went back over to Danny's to break the news that she had to go away because of her job. Surprisingly, Danny also had to go away but they promised to keep in touch. All of the next Day they stayed in bed mourning the fact that they had to leave each other._

Kara didn't know what to do when she saw Danny on the Nathan James, As a Navy Seal. He walked up to her and tried to talk to her but she just turned on her heels with tears in her eyes and went back to her rack that she shared with Alisha. When she arrived there she spilled her guts out to her best friend, who just sat there and listened. Then Alisha told Kara to face it like a man no matter how much it hurt her to see that he had betrayed her and her trust.

After a few days Kara decided to take up what Alisha told her and faced it like a man. Kara didn't want to talk to Danny, but Danny just thought that was because he lied to her. But in his defence she lied to him too. She had said she was a Paramedic and that's not true at all. Then Danny ended up on the Nathan James and was shocked to see her. A part of him was angry and the other part was sad because he had wanted to come back to the relationship after he was back home. But now due to the frat rules he can't.

All of a sudden there was a big commotion and Danny looked up. Kara Had just taken a whole pile of the others money because she beat them in a game of poker. She walked past Danny and slipped him a note that said "We need to talk. Meet me in your room in 5 minutes." After 5 minutes Danny walked into his room that he shared with his dog, Admiral Halsey. He heard the shower going and figured that he had just been placed with a new bunkmate. But he then realised as he looked around the room that there was no evidence of a new bunkmate, so he slipped his clothes off and slipped into the shower. As entered the shower he felt soft, yet eager lips against his. He then started kissing the lips back passionately knowing too well that this was his Kara kissing him. As he started to kiss her neck she drew in a quick but noticeable breath. Danny reluctantly pulled back wondering what was wrong with her. "What's wrong Kara?" He asked. Then she blurted it out. The massive news that could make or break his career.

I'm pregnant and you're the father. From our little hook up. I am 1 month and thankfully I don't show yet. I talked to the captain and told him that the guy who made me pregnant was the guy I hooked up with, which is true but I have to have the kid on the ship, in 8 months time because unfortunately we can't return to mainland and this mission is going to be longer than we expected. I am so sorry Danny. I just thought that I should tell you before everyone else finds out.

Little did they know that Seaman Wright had followed Danny and was outside the door eavesdropping and he did not keep secrets. Soon the whole crew would know that Kara's little fuck buddy was Danny and that he made her pregnant. He was going to flush their hopes, dreams and careers down the toilet.


	2. Chapter 2

As Seaman Wright listened in on their conversation the wheels started ticking away in his brain. He needed an idea and fast. He needed a partner in crime who would listen and help him. Unfortunately for him no one liked him so he was stuck by himself on this mission. When he was back at his rack that he shared with 11 other junior enlisted, he pulled out a notepad and began his idea.

As he had gathered from the intel, Kara was 1 month pregnant and Danny was the father. Kara had also told the captain that she in fact was pregnant. The thing that the Captain didn't know was that the officer who was responsible for Kara being pregnant was in fact the SEAL leader Lt. Danny Green. Now because this is his first year from being in the Navy he didn't know all the rules but he knew that you weren't allowed to fraternise with other sailors.

After a few minutes of thinking he decided to approach the situation lightly and carefully. He figured that because he was in CIC along with Kara she would have to tell him and the others first, aside from her roommate Lt. Granderson who most likely already knew about her pregnancy. After she told everyone in the CIC, he knew the whole ship would know quite quickly so he figured then was the time to start rumours of Danny being the father. After the rumours had spread he would approach Danny and tell him that he knew that he was the father and was going to tell the Captain and ruin his career that he worked so hard for. He would then approach the Captain and tell him that they were fraternising and he would get a promotion, slap on the back and a pay increase. And they would get a slap on the wrist, demotion and a dishonourable discharge each.

The only thing he didn't account for was that he hadn't listened to the whole conversation.

" _What's wrong Kara?" He asked. Then she blurted it out. The massive news that could make or break his career._

" _I'm pregnant and you're the father. From our little hook up. I am 1 month and thankfully I don't show yet. I talked to the captain and told him that the guy who made me pregnant was the guy I hooked up with, which is true but I have to have the kid on the ship, in 8 months time because unfortunately we can't return to mainland and this mission is going to be longer than we expected. I am so sorry Danny. I just thought that I should tell you before everyone else finds out." "Kara It's Okay will be with you through the whole pregnancy. I will hold your hand through the birth, I will get you snacks that you crave throughout the night. I will be there for you. Every child needs a father so I will stand right next to you through your whole pregnancy. Even if it means that I get dishonourably discharged I will do it. It promise. I will even go and see the captain after and tell him that I am the father, and that we didn't know that we were both in the Navy. I will also tell him you only just realised that I was on the ship when you told me. Him being a father himself will understand. Besides he needs you in the CIC so he would exactly want to go pissing you off would he?" "No, I guess he wouldn't, but do you promise you and I will raise this child together and let the child have a good childhood unlike mine?" " Of course I will Kara, I love you. Now I am going to get dressed and go see the captain. Wish me luck." "Good luck."_

Danny nervously approached the captain office smoothing down his Jacket numerous times, before knocking on the door three times. He became even more nervous when the captain told him to come in. shaking because of his nerves he slowly turned the door handle before stepping into the captains office and saluting him. Thankfully the captain told him to be at ease before pointing to the chair and telling him to sit down.

"Lt. Green what brings you here today?" the captain asked. " Well sir. Permission to speak freely?" "Granted." " I am here to speak about Lt. Fosters' pregnancy." The captain raised his eyebrows and quickly asked, " How did you know about that?" Danny the replied with, " That's what I am here to talk about, I don't know how to say this so I am just gonna come out with it, I may have knocked her up." " you what! Let me get this straight you knowingly knocked up my best sailor, knowing that it was against the rules." "Well sir, that's where it gets fuzzy, we didn't know that we were both in the Navy, sir." " I see, you guys meet just after Kara Finished her last mission, became romantically involved with each other **and didn't think to tell each other the truth! A destroyer is no place for a baby to be running around on. It is highly dangerous!** " " I am aware of that sir which is why I will accept any punishment you dish out for me. What I did was despicable and will accept it with no problem. All I ask is that Kara doesn't get punished and that I can still be in a relationship with her behind closed doors. And if you must I will accept a dishonourable discharge." " Danny, what you did was wrong, yes but don't take it out on yourself. Now as for the closed door relationship you have a spare rack and no roommate, Correct?" " Yes Sir." "Kara can move in with you so long as no one except me, the XO and Lt. Granderson know." "Thank you sir." "As for you punishment, double night shift every second night for two weeks and you will have to polish all the brass in the cannon and all the bells. Do you understand?" " Yes Sir and thank you Sir." " Go along know and get ready because you start watch tonight at 2000." " Aye Sir."

Kara's shift had just started in the CIC and she was getting really nervous because the captain had told her she needs to tell all the members in CIC that she was pregnant in case she got sick and that they would find out as she got bigger. The Captain was talking to TAO Barker letting him know about the change in personal data and she knew that as soon as the captain left she would have to make the announcement. That she was not looking forward to. Unfortunately the captain left after a few minutes of talking to Barker so she had to make the announcement. After a few minutes of silence Kara thought that she wouldn't have to make the announcement, but her hope quickly diminished after barker called her name. " Listen up everybody, Lt. Foster has something that everybody has listen to, Lt. Foster you have the floor." " Hi guys, I am here standing in front of you today because I have a change in personal conditions, I'm pregnant." While there was cheers and congratulations in order, Wright smiled to himself as he was about to begin his plan of ruining their precious lives and careers.

Little did he know that what he was about to do was going to ruin his career.


End file.
